This book will provide a current historical account of the management of legal and liability issues and the implications for national immunization programs under the current National Swine Flu immunization Program of 1976 (P.L. 94-380) and other laws, relating to legal actions based on swine-flu inoculation or participation. It will rest mainly on analysis of response to claims filed alleging injuries. By mid-June, 1977, 575 claims and nineteen lawsuits had been filed requesting over $200 million in damages (based on 475 claims). The study will cover: 1) Public and Private Responsibility: Background and Context 2) Statute Analysis 3) Claims Experience 4) Development of Liability and Compensation Movements 5) Federal Administration 6) Action against "Participants" under P.L. 94-380 7) Views of parties 8) Impact of Legal Issues on National Preventive Health Measures 9) Serving Its Purpose: Policy Considerations. With cooperation of DHEW and Justice Department, state agencies, participants (manufacturers, providers, insurers), attorneys and their clients, the American Arbitration Association will study this experience as an example of dispute resolution methodology. It will be part of the Association's continuing research in conflixt prevention and settlement in the health field, using processes developed for malpractice arbitration studies. Although formal recommendations are not contemplated, the advisory committee for the study will present options and suggestions regarding compensation or liability methods and public policy consideration.